


Zdejmij maskę

by LaReinaDeCaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos
Summary: Uwaga!Zanim przeczytacie to, zapoznajcie się, proszę, z Bukiecikiem  fiołków, bo bez tamtego ten tekst będzie niezrozumiały, jest tu postać, którą wprowadziłam w Bukieciku :).  Znowu fik z zamierzchłych czasów, ale chyba jeden z moich ulubionych własnych.  Nie będzie tu już tak słodziutko, jak w innych moich tekstach. No ale super mrocznie też nie będzie xD.Miłej lektury!
Kudos: 3





	Zdejmij maskę

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga!  
> Zanim przeczytacie to, zapoznajcie się, proszę, z Bukiecikiem fiołków, bo bez tamtego ten tekst będzie niezrozumiały, jest tu postać, którą wprowadziłam w Bukieciku :). Znowu fik z zamierzchłych czasów, ale chyba jeden z moich ulubionych własnych. Nie będzie tu już tak słodziutko, jak w innych moich tekstach. No ale super mrocznie też nie będzie xD.  
> Miłej lektury!

  
**Zdejmij maskę**  
  
  
Wiem o tobie bardzo dużo. Więcej niż ci się zdaje. Wysłuchiwałam różnych rzeczy na twój temat od babci. I od Lucjusza, kiedy jeszcze był z nami. Kiedy jeszcze było normalnie.  
Normalnie?  
Normalnie nie było tam chyba nigdy. Słyszałam tylko – ‘Abigail, zachowuj się’ , ‘Abigail, nie skacz po łóżku’, ‘Abigail, nie słuchaj tak głośno tego radia’, ‘Abigail, szanuj swoją krew’. I tak do znudzenia.  
Dzieliła nas wielka przepaść: oni byli sztywni, arystokratyczni, powkładani w ramki konwenansów, nie umieli się śmiać, nie umieli się cieszyć.  
Ja byłam inna.  
Różniłam się od nich, ale i tak ich lubiłam. Cieszyłam się każdym dniem, chodziłam po lasach, rzucałam na żaby zaklęcia usypiające, przynosiłam zaskrońce do sypialni Narcyzy i Lucjusza i kładłam im je do łóżka.  
Chciałam zwrócić na siebie uwagę, chciałam, żeby spojrzeli na mnie inaczej.  
Nie jak na dziewczynkę, którą z niechęcią wzięli z sierocińca.  
Nie jak na kogoś, kto im zawadza.  
Chciałam, żeby spojrzeli na mnie, jak na członka rodziny, bo byłam nim, jakby nie patrzeć.  
Wiem o tobie wiele, ale tak naprawdę nie wiem nic.  
Nie wiem, dlaczego stało się tak, a nie inaczej?  
Kto zawinił?  
Ty?  
Bellatrix?  
Wasza straszna obsesja na punkcie Czarnego Pana, która zaprowadziła was do więzienia?  
A przecież mogło być inaczej...  
Zresztą, co ja będę gadać. I tak nie zrozumiesz. Chyba nigdy byś nie zrozumiał.  
Mogło być inaczej.  
Mogło...  
Niech to wszystko szlag!  
  
_Abigail.  
Gayla.  
Córeczka.  
Abigail, radość ojca.  
Jaka radość? Tu nie było żadnej radości, była tylko pustka i cisza przerywana krzykami innych więźniów. Byli dementorzy, przez których powoli wszyscy tracili wiarę w to, że będzie inaczej.  
Nie będzie.  
Stracił swojego Pana, stracił żonę, która może kiedyś go kochała.  
Kiedyś, wiele lat temu.  
I stracił córeczkę, której tak bardzo pragnął. A ona jej nie chciała. Mówiła, że będzie im przeszkadzać.  
W czym? W tej ich śmierciożerczej karierze?  
Chyba tak.  
Mógł odejść, kiedy jeszcze był czas, mógł odejść od żony, od Czarnego Pana z malutką Abigail. Zamieszkaliby razem gdzieś na wsi i życie dla niego zaczęłoby się od nowa.  
Inne życie, nie takie jak to w ciągłym strachu. W obawie przed śmiercią, która wisiała nad nimi wszystkimi.  
Mogliby mieszkać razem, on uczyłby ją zaklęć, zanim poszłaby do szkoły, a ona na pewno wniosłaby trochę radości w jego życie.  
Wniosłaby...  
Nie stało się tak. I nie mogło się stać, bo doskonale wiedział, czym takie odejście mogło się skończyć. Parę dni po narodzinach Abigail, w mroźny styczniowy wieczór, zabrał ją z domu. Na niebie świeciły gwiazdy, a on szedł przez zaśnieżone ulice Londynu z małą Gaylą na rękach.  
W uszach cały czas dźwięczały mu słowa Bellatrix – ‘pozbądź się jej!’  
Pozbądź się... Jakby była niepotrzebną rzeczą...  
Rudolf przytulił mocniej córeczkę. Była taka mała, taka bezbronna. Gdyby przyjrzał się jej uważniej, pewnie zauważyłby w jej rysach podobieństwo do rodu Lestrenge’ów.  
Ale nie uczynił tego. Szedł wolno, nie patrząc na śpiącą Abigail.  
Chciał odwlec moment rozstania, który był nieunikniony.  
‘Pozbądź się jej!’  
Stanął przed jakimś mugolskim domem. On, który nienawidził wszystkiego, co niemagiczne.  
Stanął i wyciągnął różdżkę. Załatwi to teraz, szybko, bezboleśnie.  
Tylko te dwa słowa i zielone, oślepiające światło.  
Tyle razy przecież to robił.  
Ale teraz nie mógł. Drżały mu ręce i wolno dochodziło do niego to, co chciał zrobić.  
To był jakiś horror. Różdżka upadła na ziemię.  
Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy, zupełnie nieświadoma tego, co mogło się stać, i spojrzała na niego.  
W Rudolfie odezwały się chyba resztki człowieczeństwa, bo pochylił się nad córeczką i pocałował ją.  
A potem napisał coś na pergaminie, wsadził go w kocyk i położył zawiniątko na schodach tamtego domu.  
Nawet nie chciał myśleć, kto w nim mieszka. Chciał tylko, żeby ktoś się zaopiekował Abigail.  
Bo on nie mógł.  
Na niebie świeciły gwiazdy, było zimno i bardzo cicho.  
Rudolf spojrzał w górę, a potem na schody, na których leżała Abigail.  
\- Wybacz mi – pomyślał. – Nie tak miało być.  
Nie tak miało być.  
Ale inaczej nie będzie.  
Oddalił się szybko sprzed tamtego domu, na schodach którego zostawił córeczkę.  
Teraz wróci do swojej żony, do swojego Pana.  
Teraz wszystko będzie po staremu. Bez Abigail, którą pokochał, kiedy się dowiedział, że Bella spodziewa się dziecka. Wiedział, że to będzie dziewczynka.  
Mała, radosna, uśmiechnięta, urocza.  
Jego utracona radość.  
Gayla Lestrange.  
Teraz wróci do domu i będzie czekał z Bellą na kolejne wezwanie swojego Pana. Będzie spełniał ich rozkazy.  
Jak zwykle.  
Wszystko będzie po staremu.  
Zapomni o Abigail. Zapomni, choć będzie mu bardzo ciężko.  
Dla Belli i Czarnego Pana był w stanie zrobić wszystko.  
Nawet wymazać z pamięci i z serca małą córeczkę, którą pokochał dawno temu.  
Którą zawsze będzie kochać..._  
  
Nie było mi łatwo w sierocińcu, zresztą, tam nikomu nie było łatwo. Zazdrościłam tym dzieciom, do których przychodziła rodzina w odwiedziny. Co z tego, że nie mogli ich zabrać do siebie? Ważne było to, że w ogóle przychodzili. Że przynosili im tabliczki czekolady z orzechami i lalki zapakowane jeszcze w sklepowe pudełka.  
Do mnie nie przychodził nikt, ale czekałam na kogoś.  
Może na ciebie, może na Bellę?  
Nie wiem.  
Pamiętam tylko, że siadałam na parapecie i wypatrywałam kogoś przez okno, wychodzące na plac przed budynkiem. I tak czekałam i czekałam. Chyba prędzej śmierci bym się doczekała, niż tego, że któreś z was przyjdzie.  
Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że tacy jesteście. Wytworzyłam w swojej wyobraźni obraz innych rodziców. Rodziców, którzy musieli mnie zostawić, ale którzy kiedyś po mnie wrócą. I zamieszkamy razem, w domku gdzieś na wsi. I będziemy razem jeździć na wycieczki i jeść lody czekoladowe.  
Koleżanki z pokoju mówiły, że jestem naiwna, bo nikt mnie nie zabierze. Gadały, że wszyscy o mnie zapomnieli, ale ja ich nie słuchałam. Gdzieś w głębi serca wierzyłam, że nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym zabierzecie mnie z sierocińca.  
Mała, głupia, naiwna Gayla, która wierzyła w rzeczy niemożliwe.  
Przestałam wierzyć dopiero w dniu swoich szóstych urodzin, kiedy dotarło do mnie to, że nikt po mnie nie przyjdzie.  
I było mi z tym bardzo ciężko, ale musiałam się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli. Co innego mi pozostawało?  
Mijały kolejne miesiące w sierocińcu, chodziłam do szkoły, nawet nieźle się uczyłam i z każdym dniem traciłam szansę na adopcję. Ludzie woleli małe dzieci, najlepiej niemowlaki. Takim dziećmi łatwiej było pokierować, niż starszymi. Ich charakter można było ułożyć praktycznie od początku, mojego już się nie dało.  
Ja byłam chłopczycą – a takich dziewczynek rodzice adopcyjni raczej nie chcieli, która dokuczała koleżankom z pokoju i chodziła na wagary z kolegami. Graliśmy w piłkę na rozmokłym boisku za sierocińcem i łaziliśmy razem po drzewach.  
Nie znosiłam tych wszystkich pań, które przychodziły do innych, młodszych dziewczynek  
i obiecywały im, że na pewno zabiorą je do siebie.  
Śliczne, słodkie dziewczynki z blond loczkami i błękitnymi oczami.  
Takie słodkie, że aż się robiło mdło.  
Nie to co ja – chuda, z prostymi włosami, które wymykały się spod gumki, z piegami na twarzy i ze strupami na nogach.  
Do mnie nie przychodził nikt.  
Dlatego zdziwiłam się, kiedy pewnego dnia – a miałam wtedy dziesięć lat – pani Tifany przyszła do naszego pokoju i powiedziała mi, że ktoś przyszedł mnie odwiedzić.  
Poszłam z nią do gabinetu, a tam czekała na mnie Narcyza - oczywiście wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że tak ma na imię. Wiedziałam tylko, że jest najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką widziałam. Też chciałam wyglądać tak jak ona.  
Nie wyszło, no cóż.  
Narcyza zabrała mnie do siebie zaledwie w tydzień po jej przyjściu do sierocińca. Zdziwiło mnie to bardzo, bo procedury adopcyjne trwały o wiele, wiele dłużej. No, ale wtedy nie wiedziałam jeszcze, że ona jest czarownicą.  
Ba, nie wiedziałam nawet, że ja nią jestem. Owszem, różniłam się od koleżanek, ale chyba tylko tym, że trzymałam się z chłopcami i nie plotkowałam z dziewczynkami z pokoju.  
Byłam całkiem zwyczajna – a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.  
Podobało mi się w domu u Malfoyów – nareszcie miałam pokój tylko dla siebie, mogłam robić co chciałam, a raczej to, czego nie zakazał mi Lucjusz. I po raz pierwszy czułam, że mam rodzinę.  
Dziwną, bo dziwną, czasem zbyt sztywną i wyniosłą, ale ją miałam.  
I potem dowiedziałam się o was. Nie chciałam nic wiedzieć, ale ciocia powiedziała mi bardzo dużo. Może nie wszystko, ale dowiedziałam się, kim byliście.  
Nie będę teraz pytać: po co i dlaczego? To bez sensu, bo i tak mi nie odpowiesz.  
Zupełnie jakbym mówiła do ściany.  
Co ty zrobiłeś?  
Co oni z tobą zrobili?  
  
_Wszystko poszło nie tak jak trzeba. Po powrocie do domu nie odezwał się do Bellatrix.  
Cisza. Ciemna noc. Biel śniegu na parapecie. I to dziwne uczucie pustki.  
Teraz było mu wszystko jedno, co się z nim stanie.  
Z Bellą nie rozmawiał o dziewczynce – ten temat był już zamknięty. Zachowywali się tak, jakby ona nigdy nie istniała – ale przecież była. Była tam, gdzie ją zostawił, o ile nikt jej nie wziął.  
Biedna mała, ale nic innego nie mógł zrobić.  
Później, kiedy po upadku Czarnego Pana został schwytany razem z Bellą i Rabastanem, nie obchodziło go to, co się dalej stanie.  
Cela w więzieniu, daleko od Belli. Od Belli, która podczas procesu mówiła z błyszczącymi oczami, że Czarny Pan na pewno wróci i wtedy wynagrodzi ich ponad wszystko. Od Belli, której skóra pachniała deszczem, gdy kochali się tamtej kwietniowej nocy.  
Wtedy, przez krótką chwilę czuł, że ona należy tylko do niego...  
Chociaż chyba tak naprawdę nigdy nie należała.  
Słyszał, że z Azkabanu nikt nie wyszedł. I, że to miejsce bardzo zmieniało ludzi.  
Ale nie obchodziło go to.  
Nie miał przy sobie córeczki; dziwił się, że przez pierwsze dni pobytu w więzieniu myślał o niej.  
Bella nie byłaby tym zachwycona.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co się działo z Abigail, nie wiedział, czy malutka w ogóle żyje.  
Mijały kolejne miesiące, takie same, jednostajne i monotonne. Woda przepływała przez szczelinę w murze, a on coraz bardziej zatracał się w myślach o córce.  
Bo to obcy ludzie będą patrzeć, jak stawia pierwsze kroki, a nie on.  
Obcy ludzie będą słuchać jak wymawia pierwsze słowa, a nie on.  
Jeśli Abigail dowie się, że jest czarownicą, to z kim innym pójdzie na Pokątną po zakupy i komu innemu pokaże list z Hogwartu, nie jemu.  
A potem, po latach – nie wiedział ilu – do Azkabanu przyszedł Lucjusz i powiedział, że dziewczynka mieszka u nich.  
Rudolf wtedy z nim nie rozmawiał, robiła to Bella, która oczywiście mówiła o odrodzeniu się Czarnego Pana.  
Na temat Abigail mówiono niewiele, ale Bellatrix nie chciała, żeby dziewczynka poszła do Hogwartu i wspomniała o tym Lucjuszowi.  
Może tak byłoby dla niej lepiej.  
Rudolf nie wiedział._  
  
U Malfoyów było bardzo fajnie, naprawdę. Może kto inny powiedziałby inaczej, ale mi się podobało. Polubiłam magię, bo wcześniej myślałam, że czarownice są tylko w bajkach dla dzieci, nie miałam pojęcia, że obok zwykłego świata istnieje świat magiczny.  
Do Hogwartu nie poszłam i teraz myślę, że może to i lepiej. W końcu oni tam musieliby się dowiedzieć, czyją jestem córką. A wysłuchiwanie – ‘patrz, idzie ta córka kryminalistów’ – nie byłoby przyjemne.  
Lucjusz załatwił mi prywatnych nauczycieli i uczyłam się w domu. Lubiłam to bardzo, ale brakowało mi towarzystwa rówieśników. Miałam Dracona, ale tylko przez wakacje. Nie przepadaliśmy za sobą. On był sztywny jak ojciec, a Lucjusz czasem miał mnie dosyć. Chyba za bardzo rozrabiałam.  
Nie mogłam długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, robiłam dziesięć rzeczy na raz. Interesowało mnie wszystko – zielarstwo, latanie na miotle, zakazane trucizny, skrzaty domowe i wiele innych rzeczy. To wszystko było dla mnie nowe, wcześniej nie wiedziałam, że to istnieje.  
O was nie rozmawialiśmy. Bo i po co? Miałam spokój, staraliśmy się żyć normalnie, zwłaszcza, że wtedy jeszcze nie było Czarnego Pana.  
Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy on się odrodził.  
Lucjusz oczywiście musiał przy tym być.  
Ja wiedziałam, że on nie jest takim oszołomem jak wy, ale to ukrywał, niestety. Pierwsza zauważyłam, że na swój sposób kocha Narcyzę. Wiedziałam, że przynosił jej fiołki, ale nie powiedziałam jej tego.  
Dowiedziała się dopiero na parę miesięcy przed wtrąceniem go do więzienia.  
Niby wiedziałam tyle rzeczy, ale nikt mi nic nie powiedział o tym, że Draco też będzie wciągnięty w szeregi śmierciożerców.  
To było do przewidzenia, nie wiem, czemu trzymali to w tajemnicy przede mną.  
No nie wiem.  
Teraz mieszkam tylko z Narcyzą, która jest za bardzo przygnębiona. Tęskni za Lucjuszem. A ja nie wiem, jak mam ją pocieszyć. Może przyniosę jej kwiatki? Jak myślisz, czy to dobry pomysł?  
Nie wiesz. No tak, po co ja pytam?  
Może po twojej drugiej ucieczce zaczęłam wierzyć, że nie jesteś taki?  
I widzisz, znowu. Znowu to samo.  
Chyba odzywa się we mnie ta mała dziewczynka, która w sierocińcu siedziała na parapecie i czekała na ciebie. Dziwne, nie?  
Tak chyba być nie powinno. Ale jakoś nie wierzę, że jesteś taki naprawdę.  
Nie możesz taki być! Rozmawiałam z babcią – przyjechałam tu do niej, żeby się tego dowiedzieć - i ona mówiła, że kiedyś byłeś zupełnie inny.  
Zobacz, mogło być inaczej. Bardziej normalnie.  
Nie, nie mogłoby być. I tak byś od nich nie odszedł.  
Zrób coś dla mnie. Zdejmij swoją maskę kryminalisty. Chyba nie przyrosła ci ona do twarzy! Pokaż, jaki jesteś naprawdę.  
Zrób to dla mnie, chociaż na chwilę, na parę minut, na tyle, ile tu zostaniesz.  
Potem wrócisz do nich, a ja wrócę do Narcyzy. I będziemy żyć tak jak dawniej.  
Ale teraz zrób to dla mnie.  
Zdejmij maskę, tato.  
  
_Rudolf już sam nie wiedział, jaki jest naprawdę. Więzienie za dużo mu odebrało. Może kiedyś rzeczywiście był inny. Może.  
A ona wierzyła, że każdy ma jakieś dobre strony. Ale nie mogła mu pomóc. Nikt nie mógł.  
Patrzy, jak Abigail chodzi po pokoju, nerwowo zaciskając szczupłe, opalone dłonie. Jak bierze jego maskę z nocnego stolika i patrzy na nią tak, jakby chciała ją zniszczyć, ale nie robi tego.  
Odkłada ją na miejsce.  
Odrzuca do tyłu długie, brązowe włosy i uśmiecha się do niego.  
Uśmiecha? To chyba niemożliwe, a jednak robi to.  
W Rudolfie odzywają się jakieś pozytywne uczucia, bo ma ochotę podejść do córki i ją przytulić. Tak po prostu.  
Ale nie jest w stanie tego zrobić.  
Abigail, zrezygnowana, siada obok niego na łóżku, opiera łokcie na kolanach i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Nie płacze, ale Rudolf wie, że jest jej smutno.  
Wie, albo może tak mu się tylko wydaje...  
Jego kochana Gayla, która wierzyła w rzeczy niemożliwe.  
Już nie jego, bardziej należała do Lucjusza i Narcyzy, zwłaszcza do Narcyzy.  
Nie tak miało być.  
Rudolf postanawia, że to zrobi. Zdejmie dla niej maskę i pokaże jej, jaki jest naprawdę. Chociaż tego już nie wiedział, jego dobre cechy były tak głęboko ukryte, że nawet on o nich zapomniał.  
Zdejmie maskę kryminalisty dla swojej córki. Tylko na ten czas, na jaki z nią zostanie.  
Potem wróci do Bellatrix i Czarnego Pana.  
Wróci, bo wie, że nie może od nich odejść.  
Nigdy od nich nie odejdzie.  
_  
  
koniec


End file.
